


All That is Broken

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Love Triangles, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Chan is leaving for a business trip. But when Chan asks Minho to care for you while he’s gone, mistakes happen and now you are torn between your boyfriend and his best friend. But the ending consequence changes everything.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Chan, it’s just a cold. Don’t you worry about me. The doctor started me on some medication. I just want you to focus on your business trip.” Chan looks at you with a sad face, pouting his lip out just right. He knows you are a sap for his pouty lip. “Are you sure? I mean I can just cancel the trip right now and I can stay home and take care of you. Wouldn’t you like that?” He pulls a loose strand of hair away from your face and tucks it behind your ear. You look at your boyfriend of six years and wonder how on earth you were blessed to have someone like this in your life.

“No, you go Chan. I’ll be fine, seriously. It’s just a cold.” Chan brings you closer to him, and you rest your head on his chest, as you listen to his steady heartbeat. His heart only beats for you. He kisses the top of your head, his fingers ghosting up and down your arm, causing you to get goosebumps to your sensitive skin. Just thinking of him being away from you for a month makes you feel slightly uneasy. You know you’ll survive, but you’ve never been apart for long periods of time like this.

You roll over and straddle Chan’s sides. His eyes go wide, feeling his growing erection against your inner thigh. “Baby, you are sick. We shouldn’t do this.” You look at him with those doe eyes that make Chan weak in the knees, batting your long lashes at him. “Chan, you will be gone for an entire month. There is only so much a girl can do to satisfy her ‘needs’. Let me have this Chan.” You reach down to cup his warm cheeks, smashing your lips to his. Chan groans into your mouth as he reaches down to your pajama shorts, pulling the satin material down your body. You rise up and kick them off. You hook your fingers on the waistband of his grey sweats, peeling them down his toned legs, leaving his beautiful milky white skin on display. You ease yourself down on Chan’s cock. Stretching you just right, it’s like this man was molded perfectly for you. 

“You are so beautiful, even when you’re sick.” Chan says, as he grabs you by the waist, guiding you as you ride him, his fingers digging into your hips. You feel it all unravel in your gut as you lose yourself on top of Chan. The fucked out looked on your face is enough for Chan to come undone. He reaches for your cheek, bringing your attention to his thick lips. A single tear drop slips down the side of your cheek. “I’m going to miss you Chan.” He glides his thumb across your cheek bone, wiping away a salty tear. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

“Stop it! Anyway your flight leaves in a few hours. We should get ready.” You climb off Chan, grabbing all the discarded clothing off the floor and tossing it in the dirty laundry basket. You both shower together. Of course you can’t keep your hands off each other, just making up for the time you won’t be in each other’s arms. 

Chan grabs his suitcase and you help him get it into the trunk of the car. The drive to the airport is silent. All you hear is the traffic whizzing by. You can’t help but stare at Chan as he drives. He looks stressed, his jawline tense. “Baby, I hope you don’t mind. But I asked Minho to sorta watch over you while I’m gone. You know, to make sure you’re doing okay. If you need him, he’s just a phone call away. “ You can’t help but laugh. He actually got Minho to agree to that? You and Minho have a love hate relationship. “I’m a grown woman Chan, you don’t have to have your best friend watch over me like I’m some kind of child. It’s not like you will be gone long. Really I’ll be fine Channie.” 

Chan continues to focus on the road as he squeezes your hand a little tighter. The dreadful moment has come. You pop the trunk and Chan pulls out his suitcase. You just stand there staring at him. Your beautiful boyfriend is leaving you for thirty one agonizing days. You hear airport security yelling at you to move along. More tears stream down your face. You’ll make it through this you tell yourself. You wrap your arms around Chan’s neck, kissing him on the lips, not wanting to let him go. “I love you baby. I’ll call you everyday and send texts. Don’t forget Minho is there if you need anything okay? I love you and I’ll call you before take off and when I land.” You shake your head as you give Chan one last kiss on the lips before he grabs his suitcase and walks away. He turns one last time to wave and blow you a kiss.

You can’t move, you watch the man who means everything to you leave. Fucking stupid business trip. Security is hollering at you again, “Alright asshole I’m moving,” you shout back, as you get into the driver’s seat and pull away from the airport. Your vision is blurry from crying. All you smell is Chan’s masculine cologne all over the vehicle. “Fuck!” you scream again, slamming your fist on the steering wheel. You decide to turn on some music to ease your aching heart and quiet all the thoughts going through your head. Managing your life without Chan for a month is going to be a learning curve. You do everything together, he keeps you on track.

Arriving back at your apartment. Your phone goes off, notifying you of a text alert, thinking it’s Chan. But it’s Minho, he’s checking in on you.

**Minho: “Hi Y/N, did Chan get to the airport okay? Also if you need me I’m here.”**

**You: “Yes Minho, he made it okay. I don’t understand why Chan wants you to check up on me. I’m an adult, not a child. I’ll be fine Minho. But thank you.”**

**Minho: “Listen y/n, I don’t know why he asked me either. But being his best friend. I’m only doing as he asked. Just let me know if I can help okay?”**

**You: “Okay Minho, I will. Bye”**

**Minho: “Later”**

You roll your eyes as you put your phone back in your purse. You and Minho have never really gotten along very well. You deal with him for the fact that he’s been Chan’s best friend for years. Remembering that Chan is just looking out for you, you remind yourself its because he loves you. Opening the door, you’re hit with thoughts of dread, an empty apartment is all there is. Everywhere you see Chan. You keep hoping maybe he would pop out from around the corner, surprising you with the fact that he decided to not get on that plane after all. But reality is he’s not here and now you start your one month long fight against life without Chan.

**1 Week Later~**

You haven’t left the house much, just to run some errands and of course go to work. Other then that it’s been nothing but moping around your apartment. Chan has called you every day, checking up on you. His trip is going well, but you wish he was here with you. Minho hasn’t texted you since the first day when Chan left. 

You are working on a pile of laundry when you hear the washing machine make a loud noise and completely stop with a thud. You rush to the laundry room and see water everywhere. The pipe to the washing machine has burst and now you have a mess. Your landlord is out of town. Figures. The only other person who could possibly help you with this is someone you really don’t want to call.

You take a deep breath, maybe you can take care of this yourself. But you don’t know how to fix this. You aren’t a plumber, but Minho has past experience with plumbing. Rolling your eyes, you walk through the puddles of water on the floor and grab your cellphone, while you are slipping and sliding all over the kitchen floor. You go through your contacts and hit Minho’s name. He picks up on the first ring.

“Y/N, is everything okay?”

“No, my damn washing machine just shit itself. I have water everywhere and my landlord is out of town. Unfortunately you are the only one I know who can fix this. Put your plumber brain together. Come over and fix this please.”

“Ahh, I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

You hang up with Minho and grab a bunch of clean towels to throw down on the floor to sop up some of the water. You hear a knock at the door, and let Minho in. You show him to the laundry room. You eagerly watch him as he goes to work, fixing the pipes and hooking them back into the washing machine. Minho wipes the sweat from his forehead. “That should fix it temporarily, but I’d suggest that maybe when Chan gets back that you guys get a new washer. If it breaks again, you can do laundry at my place. I don’t mind, really.”

“Thanks for fixing it Minho, but I’m crossing my fingers that it continues to work until then.” Your hair is a mess, you’re wearing Chan’s holy oversized shirt. You’re a hot mess and Minho notices it. “Y/N, when was the last time you actually went out and did something besides go to work? Why don’t I take you to lunch or something? I’m sure Chan wouldn’t want you moping around like this.” Minho runs his hand through his hair. Thats when you get hit with a very familiar scent. Of course two best friends share the same fucking taste in cologne. You close your eyes as images of Chan run through your mind. Minho snaps his fingers at you, “Helloooo, Y/N” 

You think about Minho’s question long and hard. I mean he’s right. Chan wouldn’t want you home sulking around the house missing him. “Fine, let me get ready.” Minho takes a seat on the couch. You head for the bathroom and make yourself presentable enough. While you were getting ready you receive a text message from Chan. Your heart flutters out of your chest. 

**Chan: “Hey baby, I’m about to head in for a business meeting. I just wanted to send a text. Just to say I love you and I miss you”**

**You: “Oh Chan, I miss you too. Our washing machine made a mess all over the place. I had to call Minho to come fix it. He’s taking me to lunch here in a bit.”**

**Chan: “We need a new one anyway. That’s great, he’ll keep you company. Listen I gotta go. I love you and I’ll call you later, I love you ❤️ “**

**You: “Ok, I love you 2 xoxoxo 😘”**

You sigh as you walk out to the living room area where Minho sits there waiting for you. “Are you alright?” Minho asks. “Yeah, Chan just texted that’s all.” Grabbing your bag off the table. You both head out for a bite to eat. While you are at lunch Minho can’t help but notice how clumsy you seem, how down you are. So he decides then and there whether you like it or not, he’s going to be stopping by a lot more. 

**2 Weeks later~**

Minho has been stopping by more and more like he promised himself he would. While he was in the process of visiting you more, he started falling for you. He’s always had this little secret crush on you. You became more comfortable with him being around. You opened up to him. He would stop by and offer to cook you a meal, offer you a movie night. You’d both would binge watch a show on Netflix and you would argue about it for hours on the ending outcome of the series. 

One day Minho shows up with a surprise. One you were not expecting. “Minho, what is that? Is that a cat?” You look at him with a little bit of shock on your face. Why did this man bring a cat into your home? “Before you shoot this precious kitty down, Chan said it was okay, he also checked with the landlord. I just wanted you to have some company. I thought maybe it would cheer you up a little.” Looking at Minho, cradling this cat in his arms, you shake your head at him. Of course Chan said it was okay. You take the cat out of Minho’s arms, holding it out in front of you, getting a good look at it. “Looks like we have a girl cat?” You bring the cat closer to your chest, as the cat purr’s loudly. “Yes, you can name her whatever you want.” 

You are terrible at naming things, but something just comes to your head out of the blue as you pet the cats head. “Luna, that sounds like the perfect name for you squirt.” The cat squirms and you place her down on the floor. Running off to explore your apartment. “You really didn’t have to do this Minho? I mean Chan will be back soon. But I guess caring for something and having a little four legged friend will keep me company.” 

“So, I was thinking. You know the fair is in town this weekend. We should go, you know to get you out for the evening, get some fresh air. What do you say?” You completely forgot about the fair coming. You’ve been preoccupied with everything that’s been going on. You and Chan always look forward to this time of the year when the fair comes into town. The thought of not sharing it with him this year breaks your heart. 

“I know you are trying to be nice Minho, but really I think I’ll pass on it this year. It’s something Chan and I do together. I’ll just be sulking the whole time.” Minho grabs you by the shoulders almost shaking you, looking you in the eyes. Something sparks in you when he looks at you. You are trying to analyze this uneasy and strange feeling. “Y/n, you need to get the fuck out of this house. I am taking you and that is final. Don’t fight me on this.” Minho is right, it’s been 2 weeks. It’s time to be human and live a little.

Deep down your heart is sinking, you are starting to have some strange feelings towards Minho. You have a boyfriend, and not to mention he’s been your boyfriend for six years. How can you have feelings like this for someone else this fast? This feeling isn’t right, you want to tell Minho to stop coming by, but you enjoy his company. He makes you smile and you feel happy when he’s around.

**3 Weeks later~**  
The fair is the exact same as it is every year, yet you still like going. The only thing missing this time is Chan. The scent of funnel cake wafting through the air makes your mouth water. You hardly ever crave it, but here you are wanting to eat one badly. You grab Minho by the arm, dragging him to the funnel cake booth. You load on the powdered sugar. “A little snow never hurt anyone,” you say. Minho can’t help but laugh. You devour the entire thing in one sitting.

Minho ends up winning a huge stuffed animal in a dart game. He told you to pick out what you wanted, you picked out the cutest stuffed bear. You hug it tightly to your chest as you both check out all the other fair booths and rides. You both are laughing and conversing amongst one another so easily that you not once felt sad, not once thought about missing Chan. For the first time in the last 3 weeks you were laughing and smiling. Thanks to Minho.

The car ride back to your apartment is a talkative one. You both talk about a lot of things and discovered you both have a lot in common. Minho offers to walk you to the door. You shoot him down, but he isn’t taking no for an answer. You stand at your door, unlocking it. You stumble and drop your keys. You and Minho both reach down to retrieve them at the same time. You look into each other eyes and that’s when things go wrong. 

You lean in while closer to Minho, your lips making contact with his. Your brain feeling slightly fuzzy, but you don’t stop and neither does Minho. You both rise up, your lips never leaving one another. Reaching your hand out to open the door, while still concentrating on Minho’s soft lips, you enter your apartment, both stumbling through the threshold. Kicking the door shut with your foot, Minho breaks contact and says something that lights a fire in you.

“This isn’t a good idea y/n. I would suggest we stop this right now before we both regret it.” You look into Minho’s eyes, his dark chocolate irises staring back into yours. “Is that a promise Minho?” You don’t budge, you notice him growing hard with your intense stare. “What if I don’t want to Minho? What if I want this?” Your words are tumbling out before you can think twice. Minho’s face tenses, his nostrils flaring. He knows he shouldn’t do this. He isn’t thinking coherently. You have him so confused, he’s always wanted to be with you, but Chan was in the way. 

He can’t control what happens next. You just invited him in and now you have to deal with whatever happens next. Minho picks you up, his hands cupping your ass cheeks while he carries you to the bedroom that you and Chan share. He places you down on the bed, you grab greedily at his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, smashing your lips back to his again. You taste mint on his lips and tongue. His hands are roaming over every part of your body and breathy whimpering moans are escaping from between your lips. 

“Once I do this y/n, I won’t be able to stop. So tell me to stop right now.” You look at him and chuckle. “No!” Grabbing him by the back of the neck, bringing him closer, you lick his lips. His tongue is back in your mouth again. Rough hands gliding up and under your shirt, cupping your breasts. He’s squeezing down so hard. Fuck it hurts. You wince at the slight shooting pain. Minho pulls your shirt up and over your head, discarding it to the floor below.

You greedily unbutton of his pants, pulling the zipper down. Minho helps you pull his pants and boxers down. You notice his cock is definitely different from Chan’s. You lick your lips at the sight of it. Minho looks into your eyes again and opens his stupid mouth. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. You’ll forget you ever knew him.” You can’t help but laugh at his hard words. “Prove it,” you challenge.

Minho slams into you without warning. “Fuck!” You whimper out loud. Throwing your head back against the pillow. Your fingers digging into his biceps as he pounds into you harder, hitting your sweet spot. You feel stars exploding behind your eyes as everything unravels and you shudder from the pleasurable feeling. Your inner walls squeezing around Minho’s dick are enough to send him over the edge. His sweaty chest is against yours as he cups your flushed cheek. Kissing you with every last piece of innocence he has left in him before you both doze off into a sleeping slumber.

The next morning you wake, feeling a warm arm wrapped around your waist, a body spooning at your backside. You turn slightly and see it’s Minho. You love the feeling of being wrapped up in Minho’s arms. But the feeling of dread hits you hard. You just slept with Chan’s best friend. Instant tears hit your eyes, you will never live this down. This can’t continue on, this was all a mistake. 

Minho stirs behind you, he delicately places soft kisses along the back of your neck and shoulder blades, causing you to get little shivers down your spine. “Mmm, good morning y/n,” he says, as you get up out of bed. “What’s wrong?” He asks, with concern on his face. You shake your head, running your hands through your messy hair. “We can’t do this again Minho? I need you to stop coming around. Please just leave. I can’t even believe I let this happen. Chan is never going to forgive me for this.” 

“We both let this happen y/n. You can’t take all the blame.” Minho wants to say something else, but he just continues to pick up his discarded clothing off the bedroom floor and he leaves. You shower, letting the water run cold as you sit there. You hate yourself for falling for someone that means the world to Chan. You fucked up everything. He’s only been gone for 3 weeks, that’s all it took to fuck things up. With a towel wrapped around your body, you hear the phone ring and it’s Chan. You want to just let it ring and go to voicemail. Facing him right now is something you have to prepare yourself for. You answer it and you immediately get that sinking guilty feeling in your gut, one you’ll never be forgiven for.

\-------------------  
Minho paces his apartment, hating himself for what happened. Why did he allow this to happen in the first place. Not only did he jeopardize what you and Chan have,but he jeopardized the friendship that he has with Chan. He can’t stop thinking about you though. His brain is fucked up.

He looks down at his phone and sees a text from Chan.

**Chan: “hey is everything okay with y/n? She didn’t sound like herself when I just spoke with her?”**

**Minho: “Yeah, I checked on her earlier she was fine. Maybe she’s just sad because she misses you?”**

**Chan: “probably, so I have this crazy idea and I’d like your help with it. So you know I’ve been with y/n for 6 years and I was thinking of finally proposing to her when I get back. I was searching for rings while I’ve been here during my down time. I found the perfect diamond for her. So what do you think about helping me come up with a plan?”**

Minho swallows hard. He wants to propose to her? Holy fuck he screwed up royally. If it was possible to feel anymore guilty than he already does, it’s ten times worse now.

**Minho: “I mean that’s awesome Chan that you finally want to ask her be your wife. I know how much you love her and you’ve been sorta throwing this idea around for a while. I don’t know about helping you though. I mean it would mean more to you and her if you came up with the idea of proposing. Chicks love that stuff.”**

**Chan: “yeah maybe you’re right. I can’t wait to come back next week. This has been the longest trip of my life. I’m just ready to be home and in her arms again.”**

**Minho: “I’m sure you are. I look forward to seeing you man.”**

Minho throws his phone on the bed. Fuck he’s so stupid, he decides to not check up on you anymore. It got him stuck in this predicament to begin with, so it’s best he stays away. He has to explain this whole thing to Chan somehow. Knowing this will end everything he’s ever had with Chan. 

**4 weeks later~**  
Forcing yourself to keep your mind off Minho, but you can’t help but think about him and how he makes you feel. Then reality hits you again like it has every day since that night with Minho. Chan will be home tomorrow, how are you going to explain to the man who’s been with you for this long, that you were stupid and cheated on him with his best friend. You want to brush it under the rug and pretend it never happened. You are sure Minho could keep this a secret. But in the end, you both are guilty.

You lay in your bed with all the things running through your head. Luna, the cat Minho got you, is curled up in a ball, purring away. You stroke her head, while tears stream down your reddened cheeks. Your phone rings and it startles you and the cat jumps off the bed. You see it’s Chan, you want to let it just let it ring. You wipe away your tear streaked face and try to get some composure as you greet your boyfriend on the phone. 

“Hi Chan,” you can’t help but sniffle. 

"Hi baby, are you coming down with a cold again? You sound stuffed up?” 

Of course you don’t have a cold, you’ve been crying for days.

“No, I actually just think my nose is just adjusting to having a cat around the house." 

“Oh, I hope the cat is adjusting well. Minho was thrilled to get you something that would keep you company. I’m excited to see you tomorrow, just to be home and with you in my arms. I’ve been looking forward to this day since the day I walked into the airport.” 

You lightly giggle at Chan’s words. You miss him terribly, but in your gut you are aching. Facing the man who would take a bullet for you, the man who goes above and beyond for your well being. But you went and did something so stupid.

“I can’t wait to see you to babe. I’ll meet you at baggage claim." 

You hear a knock at the door. Who could be here visiting you? Of course you only know of one person and you hope it isn’t him. 

“Chan, I gotta go. There’s someone at the door. I love you and call me tomorrow when you land ok?” 

“Of course baby, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you" 

You end the call before Chan does. You hear the knock again, walking to the front door. You take a deep breath in, knowing exactly who is on the other side of that door. You debate on just letting him give up and leave, but you can’t let him suffer. You open the door and Minho stand there looking so handsome in his leather jacket. You look into his eyes and he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. 

“I thought I told you that it wasn’t a good idea that you came around anymore.” Minho walks into your apartment without you inviting him in. He’s holding something in his hand. “I just wanted to drop off a bag of food for Luna.” You kindly take the bag out his hand. “Thanks Minho, you didn’t have to do that.” Minho smiles at you and nods his head. You place the bag down on the counter, turning quickly and Minho is in your space. You just both stare at each other. You feel like your heart stops, that sinking feeling washed away. Minho cups your warm cheeks, you close your eyes as Minho leans in and kisses you on the lips. 

Once again you should stop this, but you let it continue. Before you know it you are on your back, laying on the couch, Minho caging your body as you heavily make out. His hands roaming all over your body. Minho is groaning into your mouth, feeling his strained cock on your inner thigh, while he dry humps you. The phone in your front pocket is vibrating, you can’t help but think what kind of timing this is. You finally give in and pull the phone out of your pocket. 

You instantly have that sinking feeling in your gut again. Your eyes go wide as you look at Minho. You answer and it’s Chan, letting you know he got an earlier flight for tomorrow. You hang up with Chan, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling. You push Minho off you. Your head is a damn mess. You don’t know who you want anymore. Why is this happening? You ask yourself. 

“We have to stop this Minho, we can’t go behind Chan’s back and do this. This isn’t right and I hate myself for this Minho.” You sit up on the couch, your hands covering your face as you cry into your hands. “Remember we are all affected by this Y/N. Just remember that.” Minho gets up off the couch and heads for the front door. You watch him leave, slamming the front door. You end up falling asleep on the couch, from all the crying you’ve done. Your body is mentally and physically exhausted. 

\--------------------------  
You wipe the drool from your mouth as you rise up from the couch. Your head is pounding for some reason. You glance at the clock and notice that you have to pick up Chan at the airport in a couple of hours. You rush into the bathroom and get ready. You pop a couple of pain relievers for your headache. Chasing them down with a big glass of water. You look in the mirror and get a good look at yourself. Is this what a cheater looks like? Someone like yourself? You feel disgusting and upset with yourself enough that you feel sick to your stomach. But nothing comes up. 

The drive to the airport is the longest drive of your life. Your mind is all over the place. The guilty feeling still haunting your thoughts, not knowing what’s going to happen now that Chan’s back. Arriving at the airport, you read all the signs that state Chan’s flight number. It says his plane is arriving on time. You find baggage claim and wait for him there. You take a seat glancing down at your phone. Scrolling through some pictures that you took of Minho at the fair when he wasn’t looking. A single tear drop trickles down your cheek. You place your phone back in your purse, that’s when you hear that familiar Aussie accent hollering Y/N across the baggage claim area. You stand, more tears streaming down your face. 

You run into his arms, as he hugs you with all his might. He instantly kisses your lips. His lips feel different, lips you haven’t kissed in over a month. The buzzer goes off and Chan waits for his luggage. You can see how anxious he is to retrieve his bag and just go home. An sudden wave of nausea hits you again. Theres that dreadful feeling all over again. 

**5 weeks later~**  
Chan’s been home for over a week. He’s been making up for lost time with you. Cuddling you, being suggestive, making you scream his name over and over again. Yet that feeling is still there. You can’t ignore it, it’s like a constant drilling inside your head. Minho came around once when Chan got back. The awkwardness of standing in the same room as him and Chan was weird. Chan has been acting a little strange, almost like he’s got something up his sleeve. Don’t we all? You say to yourself. 

Chan made a surprise dinner for you, making all your favorite Korean dishes that you love so much. You set the table, Chan places down all the dishes of food down in the middle of the table. Everything looked delicious. Taking a seat, you dig into the food, piling it on your plate. You take a couple of bites and something throws off all your senses. The nauseous feeling hits you in the gut again. You slide the chair back and run to the bathroom with your hand covering your mouth. You lean over the toilet and dry heave. Your stomach curling with every gag. 

You glance up and notice the box of feminine products that have been untouched. You instantly feel flushed and get a cold sweat. You dry heave some more, wishing you could just throw up everything. All the sudden nauseous episodes for the last few days start to make sense. You deny that there is any way this could happen. How could you forget you haven’t had your period. 

Chan knocks on the door asking if you are alright. You just slouch down to the floor. No you aren’t alright. You cheated on your boyfriend and now may possibly be pregnant. You wipe away your tears, you tell Chan you are fine and you just have some stomach bug. If things couldn’t get any worse, they just did. 

You finally feel human enough to leave the confines of the porcelain throne, you tell Chan that you must have a stomach bug of some sort. You tell him that you are heading to the store for some stomach upset medicine, but in reality you are going for something that you hope is false. 

The whole drive back to your house, all the things running through your mind. Not only did you cheat on your boyfriend with his best friend but now his best friend may have knocked you up. You rush for the bathroom again and take this stupid test. Reading the directions on the box, you promptly follow them. You set the timer on your phone. Your hands are in your hair as you sit there waiting. After the longest five minutes of your entire life, the alarm on your phone goes off and you close your eyes as you pick up the stick. 

Opening your eyes you see something that ultimately changes everything, something you can’t take back. You are pregnant, the walls around you feel like they are closing in on you. The only other person who can save you now is Minho, but how is he going to take this news? You bury the box and test under all the trash in the trash bin, concealing it away from Chan’s eyes. You leave the bathroom and head out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Your hands shaking, you pull up Minho’s name on your contacts list. Hitting his name you wait, the phone rings a few times before he picks up. 

"Y/N? Is everything alright?” 

Of course not why would you call him now that Chan’s back? 

“Minho, I-I’m pregnant.” 

Minho doesn’t say a word, he’s completely silent. Suddenly you turn and see a small box being thrown across the living room, hitting the wall. 

“Y/N, are you sure? What was that noise?” Minho says with concern in his voice. 

You hang up the phone, looking at Chan. His nostrils are flaring, and his face is beet red. “So, you couldn’t keep your legs closed while I was gone?! You had to fuck my best friend, oh and you’re pregnant. So is it his?” Chan leaves the apartment, slamming the front door. You can’t even count on both hands how many times this door has been slammed in the past month. 

You pick up the tiny box that Chan threw and notice it’s a ring, an engagement ring. Crying is something you’ve become accustomed to and once again you let it all out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with some ultimate life changing news. Minho wants to stick by your side, but when something happens in the blink of eye. It just changes everything…..

Your mind has been running wild for a few days now. Everything happened so quickly, the love of life walked out on you, but he had all the right reasons to do so. You cheated on him, he was your long time boyfriend, and now you are carrying life that doesn’t belong to him. Minho wraps his arms around your barely swollen belly. Peppering your neck with kisses. You instantly get a chill that runs down your spine, and snaps you out of your daze. 

“Are you okay Y/N? You’ve been staring out this window for ten minutes now.” Of course you aren’t okay. This has been the hardest thing you’ve ever had to deal with, you weren’t ready for children yet. But now you have to prepare yourself for the parenting life. You take some deep breaths in and exhale. Turning around to look at Minho with seriousness written all over your face. “Are you really ready to become a dad Minho? Tying yourself down to someone like me, and caring for a baby. This changes so many things Minho. Do you really want that?” As if you haven’t done enough of this for weeks now. Here you are a crying mess as Minho pulls you into his chest, your tears staining his shirt. 

“Y/N, I love you and I wouldn’t want any thing more than to be in this childs life. Actually, I can’t wait to be a father. I’m honestly excited to share this experience with you.” Minho wipes your tears away. You kiss Minho on the lips, it instantly washes away the dreadful feeling. The kiss intensifies, but the crazy pregnancy hormones start to take over and all you want to do is crawl into bed with Minho. 

“Make love to me Minho.” You hook your arms around his neck. Picking you up, you wrap your legs around his waist like a koala bear hugging a tree. He walks into the bedroom and lays you down gently onto the bed. “Are you sure it’s safe to, you know? I mean this isn’t going to hurt the baby is it?” You’ve done some google research and know that it’s okay to have sex while pregnant. “Yes, Minho, it should be fine.” Minho pulls his shirt over his head, pulling down his sweatpants, while you strip out of your pajama bottoms.

He crawls between your legs, placing a soft kiss to your lips as he enters your core. Minho takes his time, being as gentle as possible. You want more, wanting him to pick up his pace. “Minho, you aren’t going to break me. It’s okay to move a little faster.” Minho buries his face in the crook of your neck, feeling his hot breath on your skin, he picks up the pace. Making you feel good all over, your skin feels hot, your nerve endings are on fire. Breathy moans escaping from between your lips with every thrust, Minho captures your mouth with his, muffling your moans. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” God if he doesn’t shut up you are stopping this sex session and calling it. “Shut up Minho. I am not made of glass.” You dig your nails into his biceps, your legs are wrapped around his waist and back. This position allows Minho to hit your sweet spot just right. You can’t hold it back anymore as your walls contract around Minho’s dick. You come undone, losing yourself in sweet bliss. Minho groans as he finds his own release not too far behind yours. You place your hands on Minho’s cheeks, looking into his sparkling eyes as he calms down his breathing. 

\----------------------

You had this stupid idea, one you just had to do before your first prenatal appointment. You asked Chan if he’d like to be present at this appointment, why did you ask him? Who knows? You just feel as though he’s still part of your life in some way and feel he needs to be there. To your shock he actually agreed, but there was a catch. If he wanted to go to this appointment there needs to be a meeting between yourself, Chan and Minho before the appointment. 

The day of the appointment you’re getting ready to go, waiting for Chan to arrive so the three of you can talk before you go. You haven’t seen him since that dreadful night where he left so abruptly. You hear some loud hollers coming from the living room. You rush in and see Chan and Minho at each other’s throats. Screaming at one another, calling each other disgusting names. Chan may have slipped and called you a whore and that was the final straw for Minho. He slammed Chan down onto the floor. You couldn’t believe what’s happening in front of your eyes. 

“STOP!” You scream at the top of your lungs. As if they didn’t hear you the fight continues. Chan gets up and throws a hard punch at Minho and you hear a loud smack as Chan’s fist collides with Minho’s cheek. Minho falls to the ground hand coming up to his cheek like he himself couldn’t believe what had just happened. Chan pulls Minho up off the floor by his shirt. “You’re a piece of shit Minho, you were my best friend. I asked you to watch over her, not fuck her and impregnate her.” Minho shoves Chan hard which causes him to almost lose his footing. Minho throws a punch at Chan, and that was when you’d had enough.You find yourself able to move again and rush to step in between the fists flying in the air, as one almost collides with your face. You duck just in time, collapsing to the floor in a crying mess. 

You hear heavy footsteps as the door slams shut, knocking a painting off the wall. Minho scoops you up off the floor. Appointment completely forgotten, he carries you bridal style and places you gently down on the couch. You look at the massive bruise on his cheek where Chan punched him. “My god Minho let me get some ice for your cheek.” 

“No, you rest. I’ll take care of it myself. I’m so sorry Y/N, this is all my fault.” 

\---------------------------

Everything was going fine, you were laying in bed cuddling with Minho. He is sound asleep as you laid on his chest, listening to his steady calming heartbeat. But something felt off, you started to have some mild cramping. You brushed it off as nothing, not wanting to think too much of it. But the pain came back and you rose straight up in bed. Which startled Minho out of his sleepy state. He sleepily turned on a bedside lamp. You felt wrong, your skin turning a different shade of pale. Minho knew something was wrong with you. “Baby, what’s the matter? You look very pale?” Another sharp pain hits you in the abdomen, placing your hands on your stomach. Minho’s eyes get wide. He watches your facial expressions with every ounce of pain that hits you.

“Minho, something is wrong. I shouldn’t be cramping like this?” He jumps out of bed, pulling you up and out of the bed. “Let’s go, we are taking you to the hospital.” The doctor told you on the phone that if anything like this were to happen to not take it lightly. The ride to the hospital is the most agonizing one. Of course Minho held your hand tightly as he weaved in and out of traffic, almost colliding with another vehicle. Your heart is pounding, tears are staining your cheeks. This cannot be happening to you right now.

You want to call Chan and tell him what’s going on, but you haven’t spoken to him since the huge fight between him and Minho. One fight that almost cost you a black eye trying to break up. Minho finally jerks the car into park, he whips open the door and grabs you by the arm, yanking you out of the vehicle. “Minho please calm down, this isn’t good. I’m already scared and you being extra is just making it worse.”

You tell the emergency room clerk your reasoning, they rush you immediately to labor and delivery to get you checked out. Minho is clutching onto your hand with a vise like grip. The cramping has dulled a little, but you are still worried that something might be wrong. You can hear a familiar voice from the hallway asking for directions to your room. It’s Chan, how the hell did he know you were here? Chan enters pretty abruptly, looking between you and Minho. The look on Chan’s face is full of concern. “I rushed here as soon as I could Minho, have you heard anything yet?” Minho lets go of your hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Chan’s presence in the room. “We are awaiting an ultrasound to make sure everything’s okay.” 

Minho must have texted Chan at some point between the emergency room and the admission process when you were to busy answering questions. Chan takes a seat on the other side of the hospital bed. You can’t even look at him, you are so embarrassed that he is even here. Does he even still care about you? The doctor walks in, pushing an ultrasound machine. She gets everything set up and explains the procedure to you. She dims the lights and turns on the machine, placing some cold jelly onto your tummy. She glides the ultrasound probe around until you see a little blob on the screen. Immediately you hear something that’s beating so fast. Swooshing high, swooshing low, your eyes flood with tears. “Well, y/n, it looks like the baby is doing just fine. I don’t see any signs of trauma or anything. Looks like you might be a little dehydrated and I suggest drinking more fluids and I plan on putting you on bed rest for a little while. I’d like to see you in my office, so please make an appointment. Hopefully you can make this one.” 

Something triggers you to ask the doctor something, something that will ultimately change everything. “Excuse me, but can you tell me how far along I am by this ultrasound?” The doctor does some quick measurements of the babies size. “It looks like you’re estimated at about 7 weeks gestation, congratulations.” The doctor takes some pictures and hands them to you. They will be the ultrasound pictures you will be studying for days on end.

The doctor turns the lights back on and leaves the room. Tears immediately hitting you all over again. You look at Minho and you can just tell by his facial expressions that he is trying to do the math in his head. Grabbing his hand, you squeezing it tightly. Minho pulls away roughly, he gets up and exits the room, slamming the door behind him. “He isn’t the father?” Chan asks, if you are doing your math correctly in your head. That would mean Chan knocked you up the day he left for his business trip. You are in complete shock. You thought for sure Minho was the father.

All the things he’s done for you, all thrown away. Chan grips you by the hand, seeking your attention. A single tear streaks down his cheek. “Whatever you decide to do y/n it’s your decision. We are already damaged and broken. I will be in this child’s life no matter what the outcome is. I’ll go find Minho and talk to him.” So many things are running through your head. Is Chan giving you approval to be with Minho? But does Minho even want to be with you now that he knows he’s not babies father? You can’t raise this child by yourself.


End file.
